leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Care Level/Roberts, The Dread Pirate
Passive: The Phantom Tide Roberts is, in fact, a ship. Issuing movement commands does not move Roberts; instead, they change the direction and intensity of The Phantom Tide. The Phantom Tide affects a large area around Roberts, increasing the speed of all allied and enemy units moving with it and slowing the movement speed of all allied and enemy units moving against it. Roberts drifts with the Tide. Q: Phantom Raider Passive: You have a Crew of up to 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 Phantom Raiders. Casting this ability consumes one of your Crew. You gain one Raider per 40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 seconds, up to your maximum number of Crew members. Active: Summons a Phantom Raider at your location that moves to the target area, attacking and chasing any valid targets it encounters. Raiders have 70% of all of your stats, deal damage per second and on-hit damage based on your AP, and your Health is slowly transferred to them when they take damage. When the Raider has no valid targets, it dissipates, refunding half of its remaining Health and adding another Phantom Raider to your Crew; if it dies, no Crew is refunded. W: Ghost Buster Active: Fires an extremely long-range, high-damage projectile. The projectile first drifts away from you for 2 seconds before flying at the target area; the target area must be at least 800 units from your location. On impact, all affected foes are dealt high magic damage and stunned for a short duration. You may store up to two Phantom Torpedoes at once. Torpedoes have a very long cooldown between charges, but a fairly short cooldown between activations. E: Sailor's Tales Passive: You are invisible, except to enemy units within a very small distance, and for a short time after attacking or casting Ghost Buster. This effect constantly consumes Mana. Toggle: You become visible, revealing yourself to all foes in The Phantom Tide. On appearance, Terrrify all nearby enemies for a short duration, based on how close they were to you. The same foe cannot be Terrified more than once every 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds. While you are visible, you rapidly regenerate Mana, and any Crew that are not summoned as Raiders will attack foes near you with 50% reduced attack speed. R: Drop Anchor Passive: There Be Sharks: Ghost Sharks infest the Phantom Tide, periodically attacking the 2 / 3 / 4 enemy unit(s) in range with the lowest Health, dealing magic damage that increases based on their missing Health. This effect is disabled while Drop Anchor is toggled on and for 6 / 4 / 2 seconds afterward. Toggle: Slowly increases the strength of The Phantom Tide's movement effect and deals increasing magic damage to all affected enemy units each second. You are rooted for the duration, but gain increased resistances and Ability Power. The Phantom Tide slowly returns to normal after this effect is toggled off. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts